


The Investigation

by Elias_Pedro



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Detectives, Haachama-chama!, Investigations, Mystery, Yabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias_Pedro/pseuds/Elias_Pedro
Summary: When the psychological horror drama at Hololive's Haachama Channel started getting out of hand, the Hololive JP Office sought help from their English branch's resident detective, Amelia Watson to uncover the truth.However, this investigation will not be as straightforward as it seems.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	The Investigation

Amelia Watson’s Office

8:18PM PST

...

Overcast skies shrouded the moon outside the open window of Amelia’s office that evening as a chilly breeze blew in. The detective, clad in her full brown overcoat, wasn’t bothered by the wind as she sat on her comfortable swivel chair behind her handsome, albeit slightly damaged wooden desk.

Her guest that evening, the tired-eyed manager of the Hololive English office, on the other hand, stood across from Amelia’s desk and folded her arms.

“Are you sure you don’t want to close the window, Watson?” Enma the Manager started as she quickly adjusted her glasses, “Oh, whatever. I won’t be here long anyways. Let’s get down to business.”

The bespectacled manager produced a stack of paperwork and laid it down on the detective’s desk as she spoke,

“Things are looking bad over at the JP office - what with the whole Haachama and Haato debacle going on. A-chan asked me and Jenma for help too - something you don’t see everyday. That’s why I want you to look into it before things spiral out of control. Figure out what happened to Haachama and Haato for me. Get it done before your collab with Gura this week so the JP office can focus on the Bloom Concert.”

Enma then looked Amelia straight in the eye and asked,

“Can we count on you, Watson?”

Amelia looked back at Enma and opened her mouth for a brief moment to reply. However, she closed her mouth again and just smiled back at Enma instead. The manager heaved a sigh and took that as a ‘yes’.

With that out of the way, Enma gave Amelia a polite nod and made her way out of the office. Just as she was heading out of the door, however, Enma poked her head into the detective’s office again and noted,

“Nice choker, by the way. Is that new?”

Amelia quietly reached for the black choker that she wore around her neck. Then, the smile on her lips grew even wider.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been following the developing saga of Akai Haato and Haachama and I couldn't help but write a little something about it!
> 
> This is a one-shot story for now, but I do have ideas to develop this lore further hehe. Let me know what you folks think~!
> 
> ~~Also, Enma-chan. Run.~~


End file.
